


Never Cross a Hyuga Princess

by Sehin



Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Bottom Neji, Cousin Incest, Cumsharing, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Hinata likes to kill, M/M, Mentioned Boruto, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mentioned Consentual Underage, Mentioned Deidara (Naruto), Mentioned Hidan (Naruto), Mentioned Kawaki, Mentioned Kurama, Mentioned Naruto and Sakura's Son, Mentioned Sarada, Mentioned Sasori (Naruto), Multi, Naruto is called Menma here, Neji likes to fuck her while she kills, Nonconsential Murder Sex, Not Beta Read, Patricide, This is what came out of my head, Timeskips, Torture, cum, mentioned castration, mentioned underage, truth drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: In short, Zetsu made a mistake. And now it catches up with him as a certain Hyuga Princess is standing in front of him with plans to make his death as painful as possible. Shouldn't have screwed over the Akatsuki. Shouldn't have taken that contract. Should've known better than to mess with the Hyuga cousins/couple and their blood lust.*Yet another entry to my Dark 'verse. To understand this, gotta read the other stories.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Never Cross a Hyuga Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Uzumaki is called Menma Kazenami if you're wondering.

Present Day

It was the feeling of metal against his wrists that awoke Zetsu. His mismatched eyes opened to reveal a tall raven stepping back, dressed in a black shirt with the top three buttons undone and black dress pants with leather tied shoes. The pale man's face was pleasant while his pretty onyx eyes were neutral but there was something that he couldn't explain.

"Itachi," Zetsu smiled. "If you wanted a party, all you had to do was ask."

Itachi chuckled, a dark alluring one that set off even Zetsu on occasion. "My idea of a party would involve ropes, a bed and my beloved brother," he replied. "But this was Kurama's idea."

Zetsu's eyebrows rose. "I thought Kurama was out of the country."

"He is," Itachi smiled. "But he is watching."

Mismatched eyes went to the camera staring back at the man. He was being watched, but by one person or another was another question. He turned to the raven. "And what have I done to warrant such a reward."

The raven chuckled again. "You'll see," he replied, then he moved towards the door of the red leather room, which meant Zetsu was currently in the Akatsuki's underground BDSM dungeon in the club run by Hidan, the group's residential sadist and mad blood cultist. The clicking of the opening wood sent his eyes to move from the unusually empty room (it was regularly filled with sex toys and whips) to the figure in the doorway.

That's when his breath hitched.

"Hello, Mr. Zetsu," Hinata Hyuga spoke. "I believe you remember me?"

* - * - * - *

Nine years ago...

It was the night that changed everything for Hinata Hyuga and her cousin/half-brother Neji.

The sixteen-year-old shy girl was walking past the seventeen-year-old's room and heard him sobbing. She hadn't heard him cry since his mother had died when he was ten and before that when his father, her uncle Hizashi, had been murdered when he was four. Stepping into the room and closing the door so as not to disturb the tense household, Hinata went and sat next to the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked in her soft voice.

Neji's red eyes looked up. "Tenten's dead."

Hinata drew her breath in. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

Neji had been dating Tenten for several months but had not met the approval of their grandfather and relatives. So they had broken up only last week but had remained friends. Hinata liked her and wondered why the elders wouldn't approve of her. Now she was dead and it was clear who it was.

Drawing her cousin into her arms, he began to stroke his long hair. "It's okay," she whispered. "It'll be okay."

Her cousin looked into her eyes, identical to her own. "Then help me through this," he said. "Drown my grief."

"In what way?" she asked.

Neji sat up and his hand moved to her head. "I can think of a way," he said. "And it'll be good," he then smirked before glancing at his desk.

Hinata looked at the desk and saw two guns and two knives. She then looked back. "What do you plan to do?" he asked.

Neji looked at her. "I'll spare Uncle and Hanabi," he said. "But I'm going to fucking kill everyone else, including grandfather," the taller teen stood up and looked at her cousin. "He plans to sell you off to the Ootsutsuki."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Why?"

"To secure alliances," he replied. "Or to experiment on. We Hyugas are good at that."

The younger teen stood up. "How do you know this?" she cried out. "Why would father allow it?"

"Not like he has ever had a choice," Neji growled. "Because the Ootsutsuki are the key to Hyuga's reclaim of the underground from Madara Uchiha apparently and you and I are meant to secure it," he then looked back at his cousin. "I was going to be married off to that bitch Kaguya. They killed Tenten and put Lee in hospital for my defiance."

"What?"

Not only was Neji's ex-girlfriend dead but Lee was hurt too. Hinata may have been shy to outsiders but when she was angry, even her father knew better.

Moving to the desk, Hinata picked up a gun. She may have not liked weapons but she knew how to use it. "Is there anyone else we could spare?"

"No," he replied. "And since we're the only ones under the age of thirty..."

She watched as he picked up his weapons and smiled. "Then let's clean up and fix things."

* - * - * - *

Eight years ago...

"Yeah...like that...you are so good at this..."

Neji sat back on the pillows as his cousin sucked off his cock, his pale eyes watching closely as Hinata's left hand helped in her movements up and down his wet length while she was fingering the cum left over from earlier onto the bed from her used clit.

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum again..." Neji cried out.

Hinata's lips left the hot organ but her long fingers didn't and soon he was cumming over his abs. A soft pink tongue then moved out and began licking it up. When she was done, she moved up his body and the pair's lips connected, sharing the substance expelled from his cock. Eventually they sat together and shared smiles.

"Quite a night," Hinata said, lying into his arms. "Pity it has to finish."

Neji nodded. "I'll be back in a year. Then we'll be together."

Hinata smiled. "You promise, Neji?"

"I promise," he said, sitting up and heading to the bathroom. Hinata, meanwhile, drifted to sleep, his body heat on the sheets keeping her warm.

Twenty minutes later, the finely dressed Neji walked out and smiled. Pulling covers over his lover, he grabbed his bags and stepped out of the room, a final glance at the girl who proved to be even more dangerous then he was.

"One year," he said quitely. "One year."

* - * - * - *

Five years ago...

Neji sat in the fine leather seat opposite the table where a man laid on it, tied to the table. It was Ichiro Ootsutsuki, who had made a fatal mistake. And his lover was currently preparing the tools.

"Please," the man pleaded. "Please, spare me, I have connections. They could help you."

Hinata smiled as she moved with a needle to his arm. "Neji and I would love that information," she replied as she moved to his arm, fingers gliding across the bare skin. "But you aren't going to escape what we both have planned."

Neji stood up and moved to the man, who's eyes were wide and tear-streaked. "Fuck with my wife and you face the consequences," he chuckled. "We may not be the Kyubi, the Crow and the Raven, or fuck the Akatsuki," he then moved close to the man's earlobe. "But we are not someone to fuck around." He then moved back and took Hinata's lips into his own, pulling back and looking at the man. "Considering that we have to wait for the drug to work," he smirked. "You get to see me fuck her over your body."

Hinata moaned as his fingers moved under her short white dress and then she moved the needle to his arm. "I hear dying with in the midst of orgasm is the highest form of pleasure," she said as she stuck it in. "And you'll get to find out."

Neji chuckled as he undid his pants and slipped them off, his hard length leaking as she turned around and tossed the needle into the bin beneath the table. She moaned loudly as he entered her, and he soon set the pace, fucking her against the bolted down furniture and ignoring the man tied to it. Soon the heat pitted and Neji pulled out and cummed over her tits as she released onto the table. A long finger moved through it as the liquid stained her gown. Neji smiled and turned to the man.

"Shall we get started?" he asked Ichiro.

Two hours later, Ichiro was dead, covered in blood and cum (his, Neji and Hinata's). And the pair got all the information they needed on the Ootsutsuki they needed to plan ahead. Soon the body was cut up and the flesh moved into bags for one of their friends for his restaurant (which sold exclusive meat every so often from the likes of the Hyugas and certain other sick individuals for just as sick individuals) and the bones were smashed to pieces.

The skull was then dipped into an acid bath and dissolved. And the Hyugas moved upstairs after cleaning the blood off and found their way to the bed, with Hinata pulling out a black strap-on and was soon licking and spread her cousin-husband's hole.

"You are excited, dear." Neji said when she stretched him.

"I know," she replied, moving in behind him. "And you love it."

Neji chuckled. "Yes, I do."

* - * - * - *

One year ago...

Madara Uchiha was not one to receive uninvited guests often, least of all an angry Hyuga woman currently straddling his naked chest with a knife against his throat. It was just as well he was alone in bed tonight as his regular bed partner currently away on a business trip with his wife while the others were either at the special clubs or being held in the underground dungeon for Hidan's usual pleasures.

 _I seem to get all types,_ he thought as he looked at the young woman on top of him. _Though this one clearly has an impression to make._

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mrs. Hyuga?" he asked, careful for the knife not to pierce him.

"My husband is dead," she replied. "And you Akatsuki fucking killed him."

Madara's left eyebrow rose. "I wasn't aware we had a hit on you or Neji, Hinata," he said.

Hinata's pale eyes tightened. "Being in league with the Ootsutsuki makes it guilt by association, Madara." she growled.

That confused Madara. "I have nothing to do with that witch Kaguya or her feeble offspring."

"And what of Toneri?" she asked.

Madara's eyes closed. "You obviously missed the part where he was kicked out of the family for standing up to them. He'd be dead if I didn't extend my protection," he then opened them again. "I happen to like that boy. He helps keep Deidara in line since Sasori left to join the Suna."

"Then he didn't order the hit?"

"If he did, he hasn't told me."

The blade slipped from his throat and the girl got off him. Madara then sat up and grabbed his phone. Despite his age, he knew a great deal of technology thanks to the younger members of the Akatsuki. It helped cover their tracks and keep the law off their backs. Dialing a number, it took a moment for Kakuzu to pick up.

"Kakuzu, find out who put a hit out on Neji Hyuga and got paid for it. And then find out if it was associated with us."

"Of course," the other man growled. "I was about to call you for it and Hidan cancelled his torture session with Zetsu to find out what happened. Kisame also says that Hinata Hyuga is missing."

"She is right here," Madara said. "And she isn't very happy."

Kakuzu chuckled. "I take it you've never woken up with a danger to your throat?"

"The closest I came was when I walked in on my great-nephews fucking and Sasuke threw a knife at my face," the old Uchiha replied, earning another chuckle. "I'll keep her here with me until its over."

"With respect, boss," Kakuzu spoke. "Perhaps it'd be safer if she wasn't with the Akatsuki."

"Got anyone in mind?"

"Well..."

* - * - * - *

Present Day

The knife was impeded in his right kidney and Zetsu was in agony. The little minx in front of her was almost too happy as she grabbed another one to stab into his left kidney. He also had a knife impeded in between his right ribs and his shirt had been ripped open and a bleeding hole where his pierced nipple used to be was present.

Several chuckles turned him from his agony and he watched as three individuals watched. Zetsu noted Itachi's absence and his brother had taken his place with the red head and pink head watching with amusement.

"Never thought I'd see the day my shy best friend would be just as ruthless and artistic as you two," Sakura Haruno chuckled, her green eyes analysing the man as a stab of pain indicated that Hinata had inserted another knife, this time through his dress pants into his rectum.

"I know," Sasuke Uchiha smiled, taking a sip of clear wine. "It's nice to watch how another works and incorporate it into our routine."

Menma Kaminaze laughed. "I still think Kurama beats in terms of artistry."

"You'd say that, dobe," the raven chuckled. "Anything for Kurama, even if it leaves your hole nicely sore for a week."

Sakura laughed. "You can't complain, Sasuke," she replied. "You'd praise Itachi for the perfect kill even if he fucked up."

Hinata smiled. "Glad to know how I rate on the scale of fine killing skills," she replied. "And for that, what's my reward when this fucker is done screaming?" she then moved to insert another knife into his left foot.

The three then looked at each other. "Foursome?" Sakura asked.

"I don't see why not," Sasuke smiled. "Been a while since I've fucked the dobe's ass."

"So long as I get your's, dobe," the red head smiled. "And Sakura can deal with her girl crush on her old high school friend."

"Thank you, Menma," she replied, moving a knife to cut off the fabric of Zetsu's pants, allowing his genitals to slip through as her hand grabbed them and softly caressed them. "It's a shame you never met Neji. He'd have loved this."

Sasuke smiled. "You should tell us sometime, Hinata, about everything about your husband, cousin and half-brother. He sounds so interesting."

"I know," she spoke as she moved her lips to suck on Zetsu's cock.

The man moaned despite the pain and he couldn't help but get hard for it. Yes, he was about to die because he'd murdered Neji Hyuga on Kaguya's behalf, but fuck was he going to enjoy this moment.

Even though he was going to be dead in the next thirty minutes without ever having a chance to fuck her pussy. Those three watching (and no doubt Itachi and Kurama) were going to have that pleasure.

"P-price I p-pay for b-betraying the Akat-fuck-suki I s-s-suppose," Zetsu whispered softly through his moans. "B-but totally w-worth it."

* - * - * - *

"Mum, Haruto and Sarada are fighting again."

"What kind of fighting, Himawari?"

"Don't know. Boruto and Kawaki are egging them on."

"Which side is Boruto on?"

"Sarada's. He has such a crush on her. I don't think Haruto likes that his half-sister reciprocates."

"Haruto loves his sister and half-brother just as much as you and Kawaki do. Go keep an eye on them. Everyone should be home soon."

"Okay,"

"Quite the household we've created, Hinata."

"I know, Itachi. And yet none of us can help it really."

"Any regrets?"

"None, Neji's ghost is at rest or at least watching over me. And I know he'd want me to be happy."

"Excellent. Oh, Momoshiko just showed up in town again."

"Honestly, that man is such a sneaky bastard."

"I know. And after what happened to Boruto, I suppose you'd like a shot at him."

"The Zetsu special?"

"How about the Jigen one? I know for a fact you enjoyed that one."

"Castration is good for the soul. And after what he did to Kawaki, a mother must protect."

"Excellent, I'll stay with Sakura and look after all the kids tonight while you, Menma, Sasuke and Kurama go have some fun."

"Thank you, Itachi. I do enjoy having fun every now and again."

"Especially when it involves blood and fucking?"

"Of course. We're all one big happy family, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who love this series, I apologise for taking so long. Hinata and Neji's story actually proved to be the hardest to write but when Zetsu jumped into my head, here we are. Hopefully the next stories won't take too long, after all the threads I've left.
> 
> To the Neji fans, again I am sorry for killing him but it had to happen. At least Hinata got her vengeance.
> 
> To the ending, yes the household is very full but Kurama and the Uchihas are rich and Menma has a stable income, so does Sakura and Hinata (contract killing, illegal experiments, even some well placed investments in legal stuff helps). As to the kids -- Sarada is Sasuke and Sakura's, Haruto is Naruto/Menma and Sakura's, Boruto and Himawari are Naruto/Menma and Hinata's (Boruto still has his blond hair and Naruto/Menma isn't bothered by it) and Kawaki is adopted. In terms of oldest to youngest it goes -- Kawaki (older but recently adopted), Sarada and Boruto (born same year), Himawari (born a couple of years after, it was an oops as they didn't plan on this) and Haruto (who was conceived after Menma's genes were changed so he didn't have to dye his hair red or wear the red contacts). Kurama and Itachi absolutely dote on the kids (and Kurama, who never had a family really, particularly loves it) though have made no attempt to have their own (Kurama's sperm is dead end genetically and Itachi suffered a childhood cancer that rendered his sperm dead too). And yes, the kids are more than aware of what the entire family gets up to (or at least do when they hit middle school age). Will they get involved? Do they care? who knows?
> 
> Oh and don't ask me who their friend the cannibal is, I don't know. Maybe it's Choji? Maybe it's Shino? Or maybe Kiba? You take a guess.
> 
> Anyway, leave kudos and comments. Let me know what you'd like me to write about next. Konohamaru, Shikamaru and the Sand siblings certainly top the list and Orochimaru would certainly be a blast to write.


End file.
